broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Shine Flash
This page is the property of Shine Flash/Katie. Please do not edit any part of this page without her permission. Thank ya. Shine Flash is the rainbow princess of art. She is a famous artist in Equestria. Appearance Shine Flash is a light periwinkle alicorn with a powder blue tint to her wings. Being a cat pony, she has a small tuft of fur in her ears. Her hair is a complex style, with curly pieces over each ear, a tuft of bangs, and long locks of hair on both sides of her neck. Her tail is that of a lion, the furry part powder blue and then the tuft of hair is the same color as her mane. Her mane is black and white, but some parts have strands of pastel rainbow. Her eyes are pinkish purple, and she has two eyelashes on the bottom with one thick one on top. Her horn glows dark reddish violet and light blue. Personality Shine is a very creative and talented pony, and she is patient when teaching other ponies about her talent, especially her sisters. She is smart and makes sure to get rid of problems with her friends. However, she is short tempered with other ponies and she can be aggressive when she is in a bad mood. Also, when she is talking, she comes off as blunt and direct when trying to prove a point. Occupation Ever since she was a filly, Shine Flash has always been a very artistic mare. She paints and draws portraits and writes stories and poems. She even writes songs, but no pony plays instruments for her. She also ships ponies, which honestly doesn't always turn out well. Relationships Shadowed Crystal Shine's mentor always believed in Shine to become an alicorn princess. The two have a very strong relationship because they have been close for so long. Green Tea and Candy Cloud Cracker and Candy Cloud are the sisters of Shine. They do not get along well most of the time, but at the end of the day, they love each other. Sugarcoat Sugarcoat is a best friend of Shine. Some ponies make fun of them because canon characters are not supposed to be so close to OCs, but Sugarcoat and Shine find each other "the only pony they can sympathize with correctly." Cracker Curl Cracker Curl is the student of Shine Flash. Shine is planning on turning Cracker into an alicorn at one point,cut right now, Shine gets impatient with her student. Backstory Shine was a unicorn until Shadowed Crystal found potential in her and made her a student. They worked together until Shine was ready to become an alicorn princess. Since then, she has defeated two dragons and a demon, but she is very modest about that. She even developed a friendship with a canon character, but none of her friends have done that. More coming soon... Residence Canterlot: For most of her young life, Shine lived in Canterlot. But after becoming a princess, Shine moved to the Crystal Empire. Crystal Empire: After becoming an alicorn, Shine moved to the Crystal Empire. This is where she currently resides. Humanestria: Shine's act that turned her into an alicorn was developing her own portal to Humanestria. She bought a house there with gems from Equestria. Her house is near her school, Crystal Prep. *